


Stress Relief

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Finger Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex as a distraction, bad sex habits, be nice to your partners, do not do what they are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim hated everything about Gotham right at that moment and Jason has the perfect way to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Tim Drake was beyond frustrated. It was one thing to be told off by a man he respected, it was a whole other thing to be insulted by a ten year old. Granted said ten year old had the intelligence of a college student. Still, it was humiliating. Instead of sticking around to listen, he had bolted.

Nearly an hour after taking extreme insult, he found himself in one of Bruce’s many hideaways. The place was less than reputable, with almost no furniture and located in the slums of Gotham. He highly doubted Damian would track him down here. Let alone at all.

“Something get your feathers in a ruffle?”

Tim stilled and looked around. His furious glare instantly locked onto Jason Todd. “Need something Jason?” He asked.

Jason smirked softly, swaying forward. He kept his gaze on Tim’s face, not at all put off by the fury he was greeted with. “No, but I think you do.”

Before Tim could react, Jason’s hand shot forward, curling around his neck and bringing him forward. A harsh mouth was pressed against his. Unforgiving teeth pulled at his lower lip. The hand on his throat tightened, making his head spin for multiple reasons.

Unwillingly, Tim moaned into the kiss. He hated to admit it but the one person he wanted to see when he was must upset was Jason. The man took his emotions and gave them back in ways no one ever had. Still, he was angry and he wasn’t going to give into Jason without a fight. He brought a hand up to shove the man away.

“Oh no, little bird,” Jason cooed against his lips. His free hand caught Tim’s in a bruising grasp. “I prefer you under my power.”

Tim growled, trying to wrench his hand away. His answer with a powerful shove that sent him reeling backwards onto the couch. In an instant Jason had him pinned to the less than stellar cushions. Jason’s hand curled under his jaw again, bringing back that delicious dizziness he hated to crave.

“I am the only one who should be able to make you feel this much,” Jason hissed into his ear, biting at the lobe.

Tim hissed. “Don’t get cocky, Jason,” he panted softly.

Jason chuckled, rolling his hips against Tim’s. Both men gasped at the feeling. Jason’s hand tightened reflectively, cutting Tim’s air off.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Timmy,” Jason replied. His free hand moved down Tim’s chest, dipping under the waist band of his pants. “I’m not the one already hard as a rock.

Tim’s eyes snapped open and he glared. “Whose fault is that?” He snapped.

“Mine and I take full responsibility.” His hand curled around the base of Tim’s length. He frowned, discontent and pulled completely away. “Get undressed.” He demanded.

“Jason, I don’t–.”

Jason grabbed his face. “I didn’t ask what you wanted. Just do it.”

For a long moment the two glared at each other. Then, Jason pulled his hand away and Tim quickly removed the offending clothing.

“Much better,” Jason sighed. His hand wrapped around Tim’s cock again. Gently, he stroked up and down the length, relishing the sighs that left the young male. He pressed his hand to Tim’s mouth. With out bothering for a word of askance, he pushed his fingers inside.

Tim groaned softly around the fingers, his hips arching upward.

Jason leaned forward to bite at the exposed neck. He loved having Tim like this, taking everything and completely bare just for him. He nudged Tim’s legs further apart with his knee.

“I want you to scream for me, Timmy,” he breathed against the bruised neck. He pulled his hand away from Tim’s face and between his legs. “I want you to let all of Gotham know just who is making you feel.”

Not offering a chance to relax, Jason shoved his fingers into Tim’s body. He didn’t get the scream he wanted, but Tim did gasp sharply and arch off of the couch. He moved his other hand from Tim’s cock and up his body. His hand pumped in and out of the tight body.

“Relax Timmy,” Jason sighed, watching his own hand tighten around Tim’s throat.

“H-how?” Tim choked out. “Not every day a mad man fucks you with his hand.”

Jason blinked and laughed, his hand stilling for a moment. “True.” He pulled his hand out. He smiled cruelly at Tim’s whine. “Don’t worry, this mad man is going to replace it with something so much better.” He leaned back briefly to unzip his pants and push them slightly out of the way. “Move your legs.”

Tim shifted his legs wider and would have kept them like that if not for Jason’s annoyed huff. Jason grasped the back of Tim’s knees and pressed them to the slim man’s chest.

“Ah, Jason this is–”

“Going to make it feel awesome,” Jason said.

Giving Tim a second to adjust to having his thighs pressed against his own stomach, Jason aligned himself to the others entrance. He shot a quick smirk to Tim’s face then slammed in.

“Jason!” Tim shrieked, totally unprepared.

“Keep screaming, little bird,” Jason answered, pulling almost all the way out, only to thrust back in. He kept his hands curled around Tim’s knees, keeping that perfect angle.

Every thrust brought Jason crashing down onto Tim’s bundle of nerves. Each movement made white sparks shoot across his vision. With in a matter of second every person on the street knew Jason’s name.

“Fuck, Jason!” Tim cried, throwing his head back against the cushions.

Jason chuckled. He dropped one hand to stroke Tim’s neglected length. His hand matched his hips and with expert grace turned Tim into whining, writhing mess. He jerked his hips forward and that last thrust was Tim’s undoing. He came with a cry that would sit with Jason for days.

“Ung, God…” Jason sighed, spilling into Tim a moment later. Once the last waves of pleasure had rolled over him, he pulled out and sat back. Tim’s legs dropped lazily onto his lap. He chuckled slightly at the image of a totally sated Timothy Drake. He held his hand over Tim’s mouth. “Clean it off.”

There was a moment where it looked like Tim would yell at him, instead, his tongue darted out and he dutifully cleaned off Jason’s hand. He groaned softly and leaned back over Tim’s body.

“I love it when you scream for me,” he sighed, kissing Tim’s mouth.

Tim smiled into the kiss. He would willingly take Damian’s insults if it meant he could get Jason between his legs over and over.


End file.
